Till Death Kill Us All
by tmntyyh
Summary: It started as a fight between siblings, but lead to so much more, well, more than they expected. Warning, character deaths later on.
1. It Begins

I do not own TMNT, and if I knew who did, I'd send them letters asking to own it.

"Back off, Leo," Raph growled as he tried to remove Leo from the door.

"No, Master Splinter said no more trips outside for the rest of the night," Leo said as he stood hid ground in the doorway. Mikey and Donnie were both trying to watch an episode of Home Improvement on the many television screens.

"Could you two please bring the volume too a slightly deafening tone?" Donnie asked as Mikey kept turning up the televisions, using the remote, hey, he's only a turtle, one at a time.

"Sorry Don, but Raph has to understand that I," Leo started to say, until he noticed that Raph was gone, his hat and coat were missing, and the entrance door was partially open. "…RAPH!! Don, Mike, come on, we have to go and find Raph." Mikey and Donnie both got up quickly. They knew that in this type of mood, Raph on the streets was not a very good idea, especially when he's alone.

"Hey, at least we get to go turtle hunting," Mikey said, trying to brighten the mood.

"Not now Mike," Leo said in a low voice as they put on their coats and hats. Leo wrote a quick note for Master Splinter and they left the lair. Since Leo was leading, the were still in the sewers after the first five minutes.

"Maybe we should surface," Donnie suggested.

"You're probably right Don, Raph wouldn't stay underground if he escaped the lair," Leo said as they ran for the nearest manhole. While climbing, Mikey decided to add hid two cents.

"Geez Leo, ya make our home sound like jail." Leo and Donnie ignored the comment as they climbed the small, metal ladder. Leo lifted the lid and glanced around to see if anyone could stop them. When the coast was clear, Leo pulled of the cover and jumped out. Donnie and Mikey followed suit.

"Do any of you know where Raph might go to cool off?" Leo asked. Donnie reached in his pocket and started to fumble around. "What are you doing Don?"

"I might be able to find out where Raph is," Donnie said. Leo gave a look that said 'do you know what he means?' to Mikey, Mikey just shrugged as he watched Donnie pull out different gadgets, and then put them back after giving them a quick glance.

"You see, I put tracking chips in all of us," Donnie said as he found the small device he was looking for. It had a small screen and a knob, for making the screen's image clearer, on the side.

"Where and when did you do this, and what do you mean by in?" Mikey asked as he gave himself a quick look over for any wires that could poke out of him.

"I did this when we were six, the chips are safe Mike, they are in a small hole that I drilled in the top of everyone's shell when you guys were sleeping, don't worry, there is even one in me, and I wouldn't do harm to myself or you guys," Donnie explained. Mikey and Leo let out a breath that they were holding.

"Here we go, cross your fingers," Donnie said as he twisted the knob until he started to get a signal. On the screen were four dots, one red, one blue, one orange, and one purple. The red dot was around fifty meters away and one hundred above sea lever, the orange, blue and purple ones were all next to each other. "Got him! Raph is fifty meters to the south and one hundred up."

"Let's go then," Leo said as they headed in Raph's direction.

With Raph

Raph was running along rooftops trying to get as far away from Leo as possible. /_Damn him, won't even let me out, like he's ma keepa' or somethin'._/ Raph thought as he jumped the gap in between to buildings. After running for a while, Raph finally stopped to breathe and take a look around. /_Made it all tha way to Soho, at least they won' find me for a while._/

Raph lay on the roof for a few minutes just watching the stars. As he was watching, he heard somethin move. /_What the?_/ Raph jumped up and got in a defensive stance. As he did so, a group of about fifty-nine Foot ninjas and four Foot Elite ninjas surrounded him. "Just what I need," Raph muttered under his breath.

"Do not harm him too much, Master Shredder wants him still alive," Hun said as he came out of the shadows.

"Great, I've gotta deal with goons and a gorilla," Raph said so everyone could hear him.

"Just make him in as much pain as possible," Hun said as he sent the ninjas to fight while he called The Shredder. "Yes, only one, yes sir!" Raph started to fight of The Foot while trying to dodge all of their blows. Raph took out around half of The Foot when Hun gave a long, loud whistle. Around thirty Purple Dragons came up the fire escape and joined the fight.

"This is _just_ what I needed," Raph muttered sarcastically. This time Raph was hit more than he could hit back. A gash from his shoulder to his wrist was formed. A few bruises and many deep slashes were covering his body. The Purple Dragons were fighting with chains, pipe, crowbars, and baseball bats, while The Foot were using everything they owned.

Raph was losing the fight and he knew it. /_Great, I'm gonna die, no, wait, they said that they needed me alive didn't they?_/ Raph started to hear the voices of his brothers calling out to him. /_Great, I'm hearin' thin's now…and seein' 'em._/ Raph thought as he saw blurry figures of his brothers, they saw of condition Raph was in and grew worried.

"Raph, please say something!" Leo yelled as he, Mikey, and Donnie started to distract and preoccupy The Foot and Purple Dragons. Raph now knew that they weren't hallucinations. However, the fight took everything out of him, he was thrown, on his plastron, to the floor by the Purple Dragon that was holding still, so they could use him like a punching bag, and couldn't move or talk. The only things he could do were thinking and slightly move his fingers or toes.

"Come on Raph, do somethin'," Mikey pleaded as he took out three Purple Dragons with one of his Nun Chucks. "Call me a name, just do somethin'."

"Please Raph," Donnie whispered as he took out some of The Foot with his Bo. "Don't be dead when we reach you." Donnie said as he recalled a dream he had. They were fighting and Raph, Leo and Donnie were knocked down. Donnie beat the opponents, but when he went to Raph, he was dead. Donnie woke up before he could see the others. "Please don't die."

Hun saw that his forces were losing so he joined the fight. Leo was having a difficult time with The Foot Elite. He had managed to take out three out of the four. The last one was the strongest, but the drive of keeping Raph alive drove him to win. After all of The Foot and Purple Dragons were either unconscious or dead, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey had to go up against Hun.

"You wont win," Leo said as he pointed his one of his Katanas at Hun. "You will die and we will get Raph." Hun started to laugh.

"Is he del…delir…crazy?" Mikey asked Donnie. Donnie shrugged.

"You have no idea," Hun said as he walked towards Mikey, Leo and Donnie. They got in a defensive stance. "But I won't go down without a fight." With that said, Hun lunged at them. They blocked mostly all of his attacks. Every once in a while, they would get punched and get a bruise, but with their weapons, they had the upper hand. They killed Hun with a Katana through the head. It went through his right eye and out the base of his skull. "I will not die in vain."

"You already have," Leo said as he twisted the Katana and ripped it out of his head. Blood flooded out of his eye and skull as he fell to the floor.

"Remind me not to make Leo mad," Mikey said as he kicked Huns body.

"Will do," Donnie said as he tried to stop Mikey from getting blood on everyone. "Maybe we should get Raph first though."

"Yeah," Mikey said as they ran towards Raph, who was lying in a pool of his own blood. Leo grabbed Raph by his shell and rolled him to on his shell. They gasped as they saw Raph. He was shaking from shock, bleeding, shacking from the cold, different colors from his bruises, and his eyes were mostly glazed over.

"Don, Raph's cold, Don?" Leo said as he saw that Donnie wasn't facing them and that he was sobbing. "Don?"

"I can't do this," Donnie said as he cried. "This is too real, Raph can't die. I can't take it."

"Don, you have to calm down. Raph still has a pulse but if we don't get him home soon, he might not be. Please Don, you have to do this, we all need you." Leo said as he started to cry. Donnie turned around and nodded. Mikey started to cry also.

"Let's take him to Casey's he lives closer than April or the lair," Donnie said as they picked Raph up as carefully as they could and jumped to the ground. They ran all the way to Casey's house and knocked at his door. After a few minutes, Casey opened the door.

"Ya betta have a……what the fuck happened?" Casey asked as he saw the condition Raph was in.

"Can we come in first?" Mikey asked. "I don' know 'bout Raph, but I'm freezin' my tail off."

"We don't have tails," Leo said.

"See, they're already gone!" Mikey yelled. Casey rolled his eyes and let everyone in.

Review plz.


	2. Back To The Scene Of The Crime

Thank you for the reviews, I would write your names but I've got two other story chapters to think of. You might know which ones I mean. Plus, I've got homework, but this is more important.

After they got inside, Casey led Leo and Donnie through the trash that covered the floor, to a spare bed that they could let Raph rest on. Mikey followed for a tour of the place. "This reminds me of my room," Mikey said as he tripped on a pile month old chocolate pudding.

"You fine back there Mike?" Leo asked when he heard a thud. Since he couldn't turn around without the risk of dropping Raph and injuring him more, he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mikey said as he jumped up. "Casey, I love what ya did ta tha place."

"Focus Mike," Leo said as they tuned to the right.

"I am focused," Mikey said as he looked at Leo, and in the process, walked into a wall.

"He's gonna get everyone kill one day, ain't he?" Casey asked as he opened the door.

"I am afraid so," Donnie said as he led Leo in the room. This room was the cleanest out of all of the places they had seen so far. The floor was clean of trash and food; it would have been perfect if it weren't covered in an inch of dust.

"Be gentle guys," Casey said as they lowered Raph on the bed. When they set him down, Donnie went to go get some bandage wraps, water, and disinfectant from Casey's bathroom. "So, what happened?"

"Long story short…Raph an' Leo fought, Raph left, we tracked him wit one of Don's gadgety thingies, found 'im, beat The Foot, Purple Dragons, and Hun, but Raph wouldn't move or talk, so, we brought 'im here,' Mikey said. Casey looked to be deeply saddened when he heard that Raph was unresponsive.

"Was he awake?" Casey asked as he looked at Raph. He saw that his eyes were partially opened but, from what he saw, they were almost fully glazed.

"Yes, I think he was," Donnie said as he reentered. "Raph's breathing wasn't labored like it would be when you sleep. I am hoping that I'm wrong though." Raph began to close his eyes as he coughed. Casey, Donnie, Mikey, and Leo's eyes grew wide as they helped Raph sit up.

"Donnie, you are a miracle worker," Leo said as Raph stopped coughing. "Raph, are you alright? Please say something." Raph's eyes were becoming less glazed as he was regaining his sight.

"I'm fine," Raph barely managed to say. With those two words, Raph made everyone's lives brighter. They all leaped forward and gave Raph a group hug.

"What…was tha' for?" Raph asked as they let go. Everyone was crying, but what intrigued him the most was why Donnie was crying the most out of all of them. "Wha's wrong, ya act like I was dead or somethin'?"

"Raph," Donnie said as he hugged Raph again. At first Raph was shocked, them he hugged Donnie back. "I am so glad that you are awake."

"Why?" Raph asked. Mikey and Leo already knew from Donnie's earlier episode, but Raph and Casey were left in the dark for the moment being.

"Long story," Leo, Mikey, and Donnie said at the same time.

"When did ya wake up?" Casey asked.

"I wasn't even asleep," Raph said as he yawned.

"Then why didn't ya respond ya anythin'? We even told ya ta do somethin' ta show tha' ya're alive," Mikey said as slapped Raph in his good arm.

"Tried, but I couldn't do nothin'," Raph said as he yawned again.

"Well, it's all right if ya four wanna sleep ova," Casey said as he yawned. "'Cause either way, I'm getting' some sleep."

"We'll leave as soon as possible, Master Splinter might think that something went wrong if we don't," Leo said as Donnie started to go to work on Raph's injuries. Every once in a while, Raph would wince from the pain, and Donnie would apologize.

"Yeah, 'cause I'm gonna be doin' back flips and pushups until I die, when we get there," Raph said as he winced again.

"Fine by me, Raph, ya might wanna steer clear of anythin' sharp for a while," Casey joked as he turned his back to leave. Raph grabbed a pillow with the arm that Donnie wasn't fixing, and threw it at Casey. He hit.

"What the fuck?" Casey asked as he turned around. "A pillow, was tha' tha best ya could do Raphie?"

"If I had my Sai with me, you wouldn't be complainin' 'bout a pillow," Raph said as Donnie finished with his wounds.

"I knew that I was forgetting something!" Leo said as he snapped his fingers. "Looks like we are headed back to the fight site before we head home."

"Cool, we get ta take another trip!" Mikey yelled.

"Yeah, as long as it prolongs my punishments," Raph said as he and Donnie stood up. "See ya in a few years Case." They left Casey's apartment and went back to the area that the fight took place.

"Here we are," Mikey said as they walked around the roof.

"Now where could they be?" Raph said to himself as he kicked the different bodies around, not caring that blood was covering his feet.

"You will die before you find your weapons," Shredder said as he jumped on the roof from another.

Review plz.


	3. Just What They Needed

Here's the next one.

"Just what I need when I'm missin' my Sais," Raph muttered. Leo, Mikey, and Donnie pulled out their weapons as Shredder pulled out the sword of Tengu. "Oh yeah, I'm gonna die."

"Well, you won't be in trouble at least," Mikey said.

"If we live through this, I'm gonna kill ya Mikey," Raph growled as he got in a defensive stance.

"Mikey, Raph, you to find Raph's Sais. Don and I will hold off Shredder until you do," Leo ordered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Raph said as he kept kicking the bodies, Mikey ran to a part of the building and checked under the bodies, if neither of them found anything, they threw the bodies off of the building.

"You will be dissected before you defeat me," Shredder yelled as he, Leo, and Donnie jumped into battle. Even though they were fighting, they were trying to stall for time.

"Come on," Raph growled as he threw more bodies off. It was raining lightly at the beginning of the fight, but had turned into a heavy, severe thunderstorm.

"Where are they?" Mikey yelled as they kept searching. In the fight, Leo and Donnie were in a stalemate with The Shredder.

"We are evenly matched, we cannot win, and neither can he," Donnie yelled to Leo while dodging a deadly blow. They didn't know what Shredder was really planning though. When Donnie spun around to dodge a blow, Shredder grabbed Donnie by his shell and threw him at Raph.

"Raph, look out!" Leo yelled before he fought with Shredder. Raph heard this and looked up. When he did, he was hit fully by Donnie. They were both knocked to the ground.

"Sorry about that," Donnie said as he got up and helped Raph up.

"Sure," Raph said as Donnie ran back to the fight. Leo was having trouble fighting by himself.

"You okay Raph?" Mikey called.

"Yeah, come on, the faster we find them, the sooner we fight," Raph yelled to Mikey. Mikey nodded as they went back to searching. In a matter of minutes, all of the bodies were gone, and Raph's Sai were nowhere to be seen.

"Leo, Raph's Sai aren't here!" Mikey yelled to Leo.

"Then just join us, we'll find them after we kill Shredder!" Leo yelled back. Mikey and Raph ran to the fight and joined in. Leo was cut a few times and bruised a bit, while Donnie was almost fine, the most he had was a bruise on his left cheek.

"I will not lose!" Shredder yelled as he fought harder than he ever had. Leo hit him with both of his Katana, just as Donnie hit him with his Bo. Little did they know that The Shredder was planning this from the start of the fight. When Raph went to uppercut him, The Shredder grabbed him by his arm, spun him a bit and threw him off of the one hundred meter high building.

"RAPH!!!"

Review for more, and I apologize for the shortness of this, I will make up for it in the next chapter tomorrow.


	4. Captured

No, Pacphys, I don't have anything against Raph. He's my favorite character actually. I just like to injure him, every once in a while.

Raph started to fall, he would have hit the ground if Leo hadn't jumped of, grabbed his arm and the ledge at the same time. The most damage he got from the fall was a few scratches from the side of the building and a hard hit o the head. Donnie and Mikey ran over to Raph and Leo and helped them up. "That was way to close for comfort," Raph said when his feet were firmly planted to the roof.

"Scared us there for a second," Mikey said as he, Leo and Donnie got in an offensive stance. Raph was rubbing his head for a few second before he got ready to help them in beat The Shredder to a pulp.

"Lets get this over with," Shredder said as he whistled loudly.

"Do ya guys like whistling or somethin'?" Mikey asked as he spun his Nun chucks around. The Shredder growled as he stopped, the only problem was when he did, Foot Gunners appeared.

"This day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?" Raph asked sarcastically.

"Ya could say tha', but I like ta think tha' tha day 'improves'," Mikey joked as he and the rest of the group started to fight. Little did they know, that a Foot Gunner was on a nearby roof aiming at the turtles. He was aiming for the closest one first. He then blew in the blowgun. He dart he shot was meant for Leo, but it ricocheted off of his shell and hit one of the Foot Gunners.

"What the?" Leo said as he saw the Foot Gunner get shot with a dart and fall asleep. He looked in the direction he believed the dart came from. We looked at rooftops and saw a glimpse of sliver-ish metal, shinning in the rain. "Heads up guys, The Shredders got some people shooting at us!"

"Hear ya loud an' clear!" Mikey yelled as he took out a Foot Gunner.

"Crystal clear!" Donnie called as he dodged a blow to the head.

"Yup!" Raph yelled as he punched one of them in the stomach. Leo went back to fighting the Foot Gunners, but he kept an eye out for any darts.

"Now you have no chance of winning!" Shredder yelled as he joined the fight. Donnie finished off the last of the Foot Gunners and started to fight The Shredder. Leo, Mikey, and Raph had already started.

"Now how're we gonna do this?" Raph yelled to Leo.

"I'll let you know as soon as I come up with something myself!" Leo said as he dodged a blow that would have skewered him into a turtle-kabob.

"Mikey look out!" Raph yelled as he saw a dart being shot at Mikey.

"Ahh!" Mikey squeaked as he blocked with one of his Nun chucks. "Thanks Raph!" Mikey said as he pulled the dart out of his Nun chuck.

"No problem!" Raph yelled over the lightning and thunder as he punched The Shredder in the face. The Shredder recoiled from the hit just far enough to put him

in the Foot Gunner's direct line of fire. The Foot Gunner knew that he would be a dead man if he hit The Shredder instead of the turtles, so he waited for him to move around so that one of the turtles was in his way.

When he did, the Foot Gunner shot at the first chance he got. "Ow!" Mikey yelled as the dart hit him in the leg. Unluckily for him, well besides being hit with the dart that is, he was still spinning his Nun chucks when he fell unconscious. Mikey was standing next to Raph, so when he fell, he hit Raph in the head hard with one of his Nun chucks. Raph's eyes rolled to whites as he fell to the floor unconscious with Mikey.

"How long till we die, Don?" Leo asked as they saw that they were two turtles short.

"Five to ten minutes," Donnie said as he was dodging like there was no tomorrow, and for all they knew, there wasn't going to be. Donnie was then almost hit in the side, but he blocked with his Bo. Unfortunately, blocking the dart left him open for an attack from The Shredder, which he took. Donnie was then hit in the back of the legs, causing him to fall forward.

"Don, look out!" Leo yelled as The Shredder hit Leo hard in the face. Leo was stunned as everything went in slow motion. He saw Donnie jump to his feet, barely dodging the dart, just to be shot in his right arm.

"And then there was one," The Shredder said in a low voice that let Leo know that he saw smiling. He whistled which told the Foot Gunner to hold fire.

"You will pay for that, if they are even slightly hurt or even dead…," Leo growled before that thought hit him. /_They could be dead…they could be lying on the roof, next to me, dead._/ "I will kill you and you will pay for what you put people through in hell." The Shredder started to laugh.

"That is where you are wrong, Leonardo," The Shredder said as he chuckled. "They aren't harmed…yet that is. You will meet their same fate, with or without them is your choice." Leo started to get angrier with every word that left his mouth.

"Shut up," Leo growled, stopping The Shredder's laughter.

"What's wrong, Leonardo? Can't handle the truth?" The Shredder mocked. This was too much for Leo. Leo jumped into an all-out assault. The Shredder had been anticipating this; he actually wanted this to happen. All of Leo's attacks were dodged and counter-attacked.

When Leo was struck down, he feared that the last thing he would see would be the sword of Tengu's blade as it hit him, but instead, The Shredder waved evilly before he whistled. Leo felt a dart hit him in the left shoulder before everything went dark. The Shredder stood over the four bodies, smiling as he called the Foot Gunner over.

"Tell Stockman to get four tables ready in the dissection area, and you will get a raise for your excellence in today's performance," The Shredder said as he and the Foot Gunner picked up the four bodies.

They walked to the end of the building, then jumped to the sidewalks and walked to a stretch limo.

Review for more.


	5. The Lab

Of course I missed you Pacphys. you are one of the people who always reviews.  
Master Splinter was asleep in his room, tossing and turning every few seconds.

Master Splinter's dream

He walked down what anyone could mistake as a hallway in a hospital. The only difference was that there was no one around and the only sound that could be heard was the sound of a saw cutting through something hard. Master Splinter walked to the nearest door and tried to open it, at first it wouldn't budge, then it exploded. The odd part was that the objects went right through Master Splinter instead of injuring him. Master Splinter ignored this fact and just kept walking. At the end of the hallway was a door that was open. Even from a distance, you could tell that anyone who went in, most likely didn't come out. A feeling a fear mixed with sorrow overcame Master Splinter. Blood lined and streaked the walls that lead to the door. A big puddle of blood was in the middle of the doorway. Master Splinter kept hearing a few familiar voices that told him not to look, but he kept walking. Ignoring the voices, he walked through the puddle and stood frozen in the doorframe. In the room were Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey. They were strapped to metal tables. Large saws covered in blood, hung above them. Master Splinter didn't move as he started to cry. He was going to walk in the room, but their eyes flew open.

"Leave," they cried. Master Splinter recognized the voices as the voices that he heard when he was walking in the hall. Master Splinter felt shocked as he turned and ran like his life depended on it. Yet his heart kept yelling for him to turn back.

End of Master Splinter's dream

Master Splinter awoke covered in sweat and his breathing was harsh. /_That was not an ordinary dream._/ Master Splinter thought as he got up from his bed. He decided to check on his sons to make sure that they all were safe. Master Splinter checked all of their rooms just to find out that they weren't there. Master Splinter's heart filled with fear. /_No._/ Master Splinter then saw a note on the door. Knowing that Leo was the one to leave notes, he felt a bit better as he picked it up.

Dear Master Splinter,

Sorry that we aren't there but Raph decided to go out anyways. Since he could cause trouble on his own, we have decided to follow him. Please do not be alarmed if we aren't back by morning. We will be back tomorrow afternoon no matter what. We love you and will see you soon!

Sincerely, Leonardo

Master Splinter read the note again. It calmed his nerves a bit, but he kept having a bad feeling come up in the bottom of his gut. /_I will wait till later before I check for them._/ Master Splinter decided to make some tea to calm his nerves. Walking into the kitchen, he felt a shiver run up his spine.

"Odd," Master Splinter said.

With Donnie, Leo, Mikey, and Raph

The Shredder had his limo parked outside of one of Stockman's labs. He waited for the door to open, when it did, he got out and let his Foot ninjas take the bodies in the back entrance. He opened the door in the front and went down the hospital-like hallways, searching for Baxter Stockman. Stockman was preparing four tables at the far end of the hallway. The Shredder found him after a few minutes. "Are you ready?" He asked, well he growled.

"Yes, I'm set. Have them bring them in, carefully though!" Stockman said as he finished with the tables. The saws above them were set to cut a cross-like gash into their shells. The blades were diamond tipped so they would do the job effortlessly. The tables were arranged in a way that let the victims see each other if they were awake. Their feet would face in the center of the almost circle.

Four Foot ninjas brought in the turtles. They strapped them in with thick, leather straps that would take a lot of force to break. Knowing that the sleeping aid would wear off soon, they all left the room. Since the blades were automatic they had nothing to worry about. Mikey woke up with a groan, then Donnie, then Leo. Raph was the only one still out. A buzzing sound filled the room. They looked up and saw the blades slowly coming down.

Review to find out what happens next.


	6. Escape

Thanks everyone.

"Shit!" Leo yelled as he struggled to get out. "Don! Do you have a plan to get out and quick?" Donnie was fumbling with something underneath his table.

"Working on it," Donnie said as the blades were still coming down slowly. Donnie hit something underneath the table that released the straps that bound him.

"Donnie, ya are a genius!" Mikey yelled as Donnie started on Leo's table. After a few seconds, the blades went down faster and Leo was set free. Donnie went to work on Mikey as Leo got off of the table he searched for his Katanas and realized that they were missing. When Donnie was done with Mikey's straps, he only had a few seconds to get Raph out before he was cut open. Donnie ran over and was trying to work as fast as he could. Leo and Mikey were standing nearby so they could pull Raph off as soon as the straps were released.

"Got it!" Donnie yelled as the straps came unhooked. Leo and Mikey pulled Raph to the left and the entire set of saws cut into the tables.

"Let's find a way out of here," Leo said as everyone who was conscious nodded and Donnie and Leo picked Raph up and they opened the door. When they did, an alarm went off.

"That's our cue to leave," Mikey joked as they ran down the long hallway and saw a sign that flash the word _exit_ and it pointed to the left corridor in the 'hospital'. They turned left and were met by twelve Foot ninjas.

"Be careful guys," Leo said as they set Raph down, using the wall to hold him up. Leo, Mikey, and Donnie all fought The Foot without their weapons. In a matter of seconds, all of The Foot was knocked unconscious. Donnie and Leo picked Raph up and started off again. After a few minutes, they found the actual exit and left the building. When they got a safe distance away, they heard The Shredder scream in rage.

"Boy, is he gonna be mad for a while," Mikey joked as they went back to the roof that they were defeated on. Leo got his Katanas, Donnie picked up his Bo, and Mikey found his Nun chucks. "Ya know what? We still haven't found Raph's Sais." Right then Mikey 'accidentally' kicked a rock that hit something metal. Donnie and Leo set Raph down on the side as they all went to see what it was. "What the?" Mikey pulled out Raph's Sais, which were hidden from view by the pile of shingles that weren't put up yet.

"Good going Mike," Donnie said as he and Leo patted Mikey on the shell. Mikey put the Sai in his belt as Leo and Donnie picked Raph up. On the way home, Leo, Donni9e, and Mikey were worried about why Raph wasn't woken yet. Mikey opened the sewer and seeing how he wasn't carrying anyone, he got the exciting prize of closing it. On the way to the lair, the only thing that they could think about was what was wrong with Raph. Mikey couldn't have hit him that hard, could he?

"Be quiet so we don't wake master Splinter," Leo warned as they opened the door. A dull light filled the lair when they did. They saw Master Splinter sipping tea while he rested on his favorite recliner. "Master Splinter? What are you doing up?" Master Splinter looked at them, his eyes filled with relief.

"It is good to see that you are all safe," Master Splinter said as he looked at all of them individually. "But the real question is, what happened to you four."

"Long story, but don't worry, Raph didn't do this to us and we didn't do that to him, well sort of," Leo explained. Master Splinter looked at him with eyes filled with half confusion, half fear.

"We will tell you as soon as we put Raph in his bed," Donnie said as he and Leo went to Raph's room.

"Have fun while we were gone?" Mikey asked trying to liven the place.

"Some could say that," Master Splinter said, leaving Mikey confused.

"Oh, wait…what?"

"Never mind." Mikey looked relived that Master Splinter dropped the subject. Leo and Donnie came back after a few minutes.

"Sorry about the wait, Master Splinter. Well where to start? Okay, what happened was…" Leo said as he told the whole story to Master Splinter. Master Splinter became worried when Leo mentioned the hospital-like lab. Master Splinter knew that it would not be the last time that they would see that place.

Review for more. Sorry, but I was too lazy to type the whole story of what happened.


	7. Raph's Up

Thanks for the reviews. And to Pacphys, they'd be dead in a huge jar.

"Lets get some rest, it seems that all of us need some," Master Splinter said as he finished his tea and put the cup in the sink. Everyone said goodnight as they went in their rooms, but one thought came robbing them of their much-needed rest, _why wasn't Raph awake yet? _Master Splinter had managed to get some rest by closing his eyes, but as soon as he started to fall asleep, dreams of what could be wrong with Raph woke him up. Donnie couldn't sleep, thoughts of what would have happened if he were even a second late with the straps made him sick to his stomach. Mikey felt guilty, every time he closed his eyes, he dreamt that everyone was blaming him and that Raph was dead. Leo didn't even dare to try to sleep, he kept thinking that he should have been able to stop this from happening, and he let everyone down because he couldn't. When it reached a point that everyone couldn't stand, they all got up and left their rooms to see Raph.

"Could not sleep either?" Donnie asked everyone. Everyone nodded. They all had some tea, Master Splinter told them to, before they went to visit Raph. When they opened his door, they were met with a feeling of fear. They saw that Raph hadn't moved from where Leo and Donnie had put him. The only difference was that he was muttering something softly under his breath.

"What's he sayin'?" Mikey asked; as Master Splinter got close to try to comprehend the gibberish.

"I cannot tell," Master Splinter said as he leaned as close as he could. "Wait."

"_No…leave…go away…don'…Master Splinter…Leo…Mikey…Donnie…_THE SHREDDER!" Raph yelled as he woke up. When he did, he shot up in his bed and if Master Splinter hadn't have sensed it when he did, well you get the point.

"Raphael, are you alright?" Master Splinter asked as Raph was breathing hard and holding his head.

"Yeah, it was a nightmare, but I feel like I was hit wit a ton a brick in tha back of tha head though," Raph said as he held the back of his head.

"Sorry," Mikey said as he looked at his feet. Raph was confused for a moment, not quite remembering what happened.

"Why?" Raph asked as he tried to remember, all he remembered was that they were fighting The Shredder and then everything went dark.

"Well…umm…ya see…" Mikey stumbled for the right words.

"What Mikey is trying to say," Leo cut in. "When he was hit with the dart, he accidentally hit you in the back of the head with one of his Nun chucks." Raph seemed to be lost.

"When did this happen?" Raph asked. Leo, Donnie, Mikey, and Master Splinter went wide-eyed.

"Ya mean…ya mean tha' ya don' rememba?" Mikey asked as everyone but Raph was shocked.

"Well I rememba tha fight, well parts of it at least, then nothin'," Raph said as he started to rub the back of his head.

"Donatello, would you go and get some ice for Raphael?" Master Splinter asked. Donnie nodded as he ran out of the room and in the kitchen to get some ice. "Take it easy Raphael." Master Splinter helped Raph lay down for the time being. Donnie came back with the ice and Master Splinter put it under Raph's head.

"I don' blame ya Mikey," Raph said before he went to sleep. Mikey felt a bit better, as did everyone else once they knew that Raph was awake and well, sort of. Their next task was to find out how they could help Raph and train for their next encounter with The Shredder.

Review for more plz.


	8. Training And Sleep

Enjoy!

Master Splinter awoke to the sound of people arguing and trying to be quiet. Scratch that; make it turtles. Master Splinter opened his door as quietly as he could; he wanted to catch them in the act. In a matter of steps, he figured out that the arguing was coming from Raph's room. Seeing how the door was open, Master Splinter decided to take a look. It seemed that Leo, Mikey, and Donnie were arguing while Raph slept not even a foot away. "Leo, let Raph sleep!" Mikey whispered and growled.

"It's time for everyone to wake up, even Raph," Leo whispered.

"I'm with Mike on this one Leo. Raph does not even fully remember what has happened to him, let him rest," Donnie said as he and Mikey tried to block Leo from shaking Raph. Master Splinter knew that a bomb could go off and Raph wouldn't wake up, but if a feather fell on him, he'd be up in a heartbeat.

"Come on Leo, let the turtle sleep," Mikey said as they still had managed to keep Leo away. Master Splinter just shook his head at their tactics and he went to go make himself a pot of tea, maybe he'll even drink it all. Leo had eventually given up, after Raph had woken up that is. They all left Raph's room and Leo, Mikey, and Donnie were shocked to see Master Splinter awake.

"Master Splinter!" Leo, Donnie, and Mikey all yelled at the same time.

"Ahh," Raph muttered as he grabbed his head and nearly fell to the floor. They all went to help Raph, forgetting what they were doing.

"Are you alright Raphael?" Master Splinter whispered, understanding that Raph had a headache, well, he guessed from seeing Raph's reaction to the yelling.

"Ugh," Raph muttered as the white disappeared from his vision and the pain in his head dulled slightly. Master Splinter, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey all helped Raph stand. "Yeah, fine."

"Dude, we are _sooo_ sorry," Mikey said as Raph started to regain his balance.

"It's fine," Raph muttered as his headache started to calm down. After a few seconds, Raph was able to stand some loud noises. Though, Leo's screaming during training wasn't one of them. Master Splinter noticed this and excused Raph from morning practice. Raph went straight to his bed without a second thought. In a matter of seconds, Raph was asleep.

"What are we gonna do when practice is ova?" Mikey asked Donnie as they sparred.

"I have no idea, but I think that you have one in mind," Donnie said. Mikey grinned a huge grin.

"Ya know me to well," Mikey said just before Donnie pinned him to the floor.

"You got that right." Donnie smiled.

Review for more.


	9. Shocked

Here you go!

Raph's sleep was restful. When he woke up, he wasn't tired yet he felt worn out. Raph got out of bed when his three attempts of sleep had failed. When he opened his door, a mixture of rap music, techno music, classical music, and the sound of a saw cutting through something met Raph hard. The worst thing out of all of that, which Raph thought was worse than it all combined, was Mikey trying to sing to them all. Raph heard the shrieking and closed the door to his room, with him in his room. Raph noticed that none of the deafening sounds entered his room. /_Donnie must've made tha door sound proof._/ Raph went to his bed and looked underneath it. /_Now where did I put them? There they are!_/ Raph pulled out a pair of earplugs and used them. /_Neva failed my in one of Leo's speeches, so don' fail me now._/ Raph took a deep breath as he opened the door and walked out side.

With Leo, Donnie, Master Splinter, and Mikey (before Raph woke up)

"Everyone know what they're gonna do?" Mikey asked after he went through the plan with everyone after practice was done.

"Crystal," Donnie said as he went to get the needed materials from his lab.

"Yes," Leo said as he nodded. Master Splinter nodded also. In a matter of seconds, Donnie came back with his arms full of different gadgets.

"Lets begin!" Mikey yelled as they all went to different parts of the living room. Everyone got whet was needed from the pile of stuff Donnie brought out, after Donnie instructed the proper use quickly, and they got going on their project. Unnoticed to them, Raph came out of his room. Raph walked around them and went to see what they were doing. Raph went behind Mikey and tapped him on his shell; he was going to ask Mikey what everyone was doing at this time in the day. Mikey became startled and used the electric shocker, which he was using to weld, even though Donnie told him not to, on Raph.

"AHH!!!" Raph yelled as he was electrocuted. Mikey became wide-eyed as he saw that it was Raph. Mikey shut it off as quick as he could, which wasn't very quick because he forgot which button it was and instead of taking the risk of turning up the power, Mikey unplugged it. Raph had light colored smoke coming off of his body as he fell to the floor unconscious. Everyone heard the commotion and shut everything off to see what was wrong. Mikey went to go and shake Raph, but Donnie stopped him.

"No! Don't touch him! The current is still alive in Raph, we need a poor conductor that we can put over our hands to touch Raph," Donnie said as he started to think. All of the big words confused Mikey to no end. Leo, Master Splinter, and Donnie looked around the room for things that they could use. Master Splinter spotted different pairs of Donnie's rubber gloves; he used them when he dealt with live wires.

"Here Donatello, Leonardo, Michelangelo," Master Splinter said as he passed the different pairs around before he put a pair on.

"Thanks," They said as they took the gloves and put them on as quickly as they could. Donnie checked for Raph's pulse, the electric shocker could exert a lethal amount of electricity if needed, and there was no way to tell how high Mikey had it since the numbers were digital.

"He's alive," Donnie said when he got a pulse. "Come on, let's get him to bed." They picked Raph up and carried him to his bed. They sat there and waited to see if Raph would wake up. No matter how long it would take. However, they didn't have to wait long.

"Ugh," Raph muttered as he rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Raph!" They yelled as they hugged him.

"Who's Raph?" Raph asked leaving everyone in shock.

Review for more.


	10. New Raph

Warning: Raph is OOC in this chapter, and I mean OOC.

"Please tell me tha' this is a joke," Mikey said in a shocked voice.

"Who are you guys?" Raph asked as he looked at them with a puzzled look on his face.

"I think that I need a cup of tea," Master Splinter said as he reached of for the cup while keeping his eyes on Raph. Raph was waiting patiently for the new people to introduce themselves. He would turn to whoever was talking and watch them carefully, well when you have no idea as to what is going on, you would to.

"Whatter we gonna do?" Mikey asked as he stared at Raph, who was staring back with a smile plastered to his face, Raph not Mikey.

"Any ideas Leo?" Donnie asked as he looked at Leo, along with Raph. "Because I'm fresh out."

"None, I think we just have to wait until Raph regains his memory," Leo sighed as he sat down heavily on the floor with his face resting in his hands.

"Umm, sorry to interrupt, but who are you people? And who an I?" Raph asked as he looked each of them in the eyes.

"This is odd…okay, I am Donatello."

"Leonardo."

"Michelangelo."

"I am Splinter, and you are Raphael." Raph nodded as he went through the names by saying them after they did. At first he seemed to be confused with the other turtles. Donnie, seeing his confusion, tried to help.

"The way to tell us apart is by the colors of the bandanas around our heads," Donnie said as he took the tails of his bandana and showed them for Raph to see. "See, I have the purple tails, Leo has blue, and Mike has orange." Raph nodded as he understood and smiled. When Mikey saw this and his eyes grew wide in fear, well, until he remembered that Raph was not the same.

"Hey guys what do ya want on ya side of tha pizza?" Mikey asked as he picked up the lairs cell phone.

"What's pizza?" Raph asked as he looked Donnie in the eyes from answers. For a second, Mikey thought that he was going to faint.

"Well, pizza is a piece of dough that is rolled with flour, has sauce poured in the center, has cheese on the sauce, and you can have whatever you want to go on the cheese," Donnie said "I'll take the usual, Mike."

"What is cheese, dough, sauce, flour, and other items?" Raph asked. Donnie, Leo, and Master Splinter tried their best to answer the questions. When Raph heard what it was, his face became twisted with disgust.

"That sound gross," Raph as he shook off the look. This time, Mikey did faint. Leo caught him before he hit the floor too hard. After a few seconds, Mikey came back to reality. Only to find that everyone was staring at him and that Raph looked like he was going to cry.

"Man, I had tha weirdest dream," Mikey said as he sat up from the floor. "I dreamt tha' Raph lost his memory and said tha' pizza was gross." Raph looked at Mikey with sad eyes that filled up with tears, which was making Mikey feel very nervous.

"It was not a dream, I'm so sorry for making you fall to the floor, Michelangelo-san," Raph said as he hugged Mikey. Everyone in the room was stunned and knew not what to do. Mikey started to pat Raph on his shell. "Don' worry 'bout it." When Raph was done, he looked at Mikey with a tears running down his face, snots coming from his nostrils, and a big smile on his face. All in all, no one was going to get use to this anytime soon.

"Well, what should we get for dinner?" Master Splinter asked as he looked at them for any suggestions. It ended with Raph having cereal, it was the only thing that was 'safe', and everyone else having pizza or tea and cheese.

"I'm going to go to bed, umm…which one was it?" Raph asked as he yawned.

"I'll show you," Donnie suggested as he got up from his seat and led Raph to him room.

"Thank you," Raph said as he hugged Donnie, said goodnight, and went to sleep. Donnie smiled as he left Raph's room and went to his room to work on one of his inventions.

"This was an odd day," Mikey said as he slumped down on the couch.

"You can say that again," Leo muttered as he sat next to Mikey's form that was going to hit the floor soon.

"That was an odd day." Leo took the pillow and hit Mikey in the head, which knocked him off of the couch. Mikey grabbed the pillow and was about to hit Leo back, but a loud, ear shattering, scream pierced the air stopped him.

Review for more of this.


	11. A Spider? You Have Got To Be Joking

Thanks for the reviews. Merry (late) Christmas!

Mike and Leo ran straight for Raph's door while Master Splinter ran from the kitchen and Donnie from his lab. Leo opened the door and entered with everyone to find Raph curled up on his bed. Raph's eyes were wide, sweat covered his body, and he was biting his hand to keep from screaming again. "Was is it?" Leo asked as he and everyone else in the room, except for Raph, looked around for anything that could scare Raph. Raph looked at Leo and pointed, with the hand that he wasn't biting, to the wall.

"It is over there," Raph said as he removed his hand from his teeth and hid behind Donnie. He knew the Donnie wouldn't let anything bad happen to him. Leo walked over to the wall and found what freaked Raph out. He plucked it from the wall. Holding it by its legs, Leo took the spider and showed it to Raph.

"Is this it?" Leo asked as he looked at Raph. Raph squeaked and ducked behind Donnie.

"Ya've gotta be kiddin' me. I knew ya were 'fraid a bugs but a spida?" Mikey said as he relaxed. Donnie was comforting Raph as he tried to get as far away from the spider as possible.

"Spiders are not insects, Mike, they are arachnids. Calm down Raph. It is alright, we wont put it near you, _right_ Mike?" Donnie said ads he saw that Mikey had taken the spider that was trying to escape.

"Uh…sure," Mikey said as he hid the spider behind his shell. Leo took the squirming spider away from Mikey.

"I'm going to get rid of," Leo said as he left the room and went into the kitchen. In a few seconds, the sound of the garbage disposal was all that was heard, along with a few crunches. Leo came back wiping his hands together. "All gone." Raph smiled as he hugged Leo.

"Thank you Leonardo-san," Raph said as he let go.

"It's okay."

"Raphael, would you like someone to stay in your room with you?" Master Splinter asked. Raph shook his head.

"No, it is alright. I would not want to disrupt anyone's normal sleep patterns," Raph said. "Goodnight everyone."

"Night Raph," everyone said, well Master Splinter said, "Sleep well Raphael". Raph turned to go in his room, Mikey called to him.

"If ya need anythin', don' hesitate to yell," Mikey said as he gave Raph a thumbs up. Raph smiled and did the same gesture. Raph closed his door and climbed into his bed. Fatigue was starting to take a toll on him yet he wanted to stay wake just in case if he saw something. In a matter of seconds, no matter how much he tried to stay awake, he fell asleep.

Outside of Raph's room

"Should we still watch him?" Mikey asked Master Splinter.

"No, it would be best if we follow his wish"

"But…"

"Let him rest, Michelangelo."

"Alright." With that, Mikey went to his room to sleep, as did Master Splinter, but Leo and Donnie were still awake and would be for a while.

"I don't like this," Leo said as he sat down near Donnie. "Sure Raph was a pain before, but I can't get use to a nice child-like Raph."

"There is nothing that we can do though."

"How long do you think he will be like this?"

"No telling how long, all we can do is try to help Raph remember."

"I never thought that I would miss the old Raph."

"Yeah, I guess that we all want him back."

Review for more.


	12. Breakfast

Enjoy! Sorry for the delay.

Raph awoke due to the smell of something being cooked. He was about to exit his room, but he was stopped at the sight of a hole in his wall. He walked over to it and saw that it was the size of his fist. Becoming scared at the sight of it, he went to turn around, but found himself examining the hole. Feeling a lump in his throat, he tried to leave, but he wasn't in control. Something told him to stay. He stared at the hole and put his fist in it lightly. Feeling a spark of rage, he removed his hand quickly. A headache began to form behind Raph's eyes. A soft knock came from Raph's door. Raph spun around. "Are ya awake Raph?" Mikey asked as the knob started to twist.

"Yes, Michelangelo-san," Raph managed to say. He walked to the door as Mikey opened it. Mikey stuck his head in and looked around.

"Breakfast will be ready soon, want some?" Mikey asked. Raph nodded. They smiled before they left the room together.

"Morning Raph, Mike," Donnie greeted from the table. He was tinkering with a bunch of wires and metal that was barely held together. Raph greeted Donnie while Mikey said 'Mornin' Don!'. Raph sat next to Donnie as he connected a red wire with a black to see what would happen. I blew up and Raph squeaked as he ducked under the table. Mikey looked over and saw the table, it was covered in black soot, along with Donnie's face, shoulders, a small part of his upper arms, and a small portion of his upper plastron.

"I just cleaned that table," Mikey moaned as Raph came up from under the table. Only Raph's face and shoulders were black.

"Sorry about that Mike," Donnie said as he shrugged an apology at Mikey. Mikey shook his head as he went back to cooking. "Sorry about scaring you Raph."

"It is alright Donatello-san," Raph said as he sat down on the chair he was previously sitting in. Raph looked around, found two cloths and started to clean the soot off of the table.

"BREAKFAST!" Mikey yelled, letting Master Splinter and Leo know that it was done. Master Splinter walked in first, followed by Leo.

"Good morning my sons, how are you feeling Raphael?" Master Splinter asked as he saw the black covered Donnie and Raph.

"Fine, how are you feeling?" Raph asked politely as he gave a clean cloth to Donnie and used the dirty one to clean his face. Mikey set the breakfast down on the table. After a few minutes of eating, everything was gone.

"Did you have a good rest last night?" Leo asked as he and Raph started to do the dishes, Raph insisted that he helped Leo.

"Good, but something odd did happen this morning, Leonardo-san," Raph said as he handed a clean plate to Leo, who, in turn, took it, and started to dry it.

"Really? What happened?"

"I'm not quiet sure."

"Can you tell me about it?"

"I'll try." Raph told Leo what happened, every emotion that went through his body, and every thought that ran through his head. After Raph finished, they were done with the dishes and Leo had a pretty good idea what was happening, but he wanted to discuss it with Donnie first.

Review for more.


	13. Emotions

Thanks for the reviews!

After breakfast, Raph returned to his room. Inside, he kept feeling some strong emotion building up as he watched the television earlier with Mikey. Raph lied down on his bed and tried to rest, but the feeling of rage when he touched the wall kept plaguing his thoughts. For some reason, the rage felt right. Raph looked around the room and saw a pair of Sais. He went over to them and lightly ran his fingers over them. Something sparked in Raph's mind.

With Leo, Mikey, Master Splinter, and Donnie

"Are you sure that's what happened?" Donnie asked after Leo had told him what Raph had told him not that long ago.

"I swear on my katanas and shell," Leo said.

"Then it seems that he is remembering and it might be scaring him."

"How?" Mikey asked.

"The theory is that when someone gets amnesia, the memory part of your brain is wiped clean of any memories, but it seems that any events that Raph was done in his past has triggered his subconscious, I believe that it was untouched by the electricity, which might be causing Raph to regain small portions of his remembral lobes slowly, but it seems to only occur when one comes in physical contact with said past events," Donnie said.

"What?" Mikey asked, not catching anything after 'The theory is-'.

"So, Donatello, what you're saying is that if we get Raphael to at least come in physical contact with any object, like the hole in his wall, then his subconscious will start to recover the lost data," Master Splinter said.

"A little help?" Mikey asked while scratching the back of his neck. Leo sighed along with Master Splinter and Donnie.

With Raph

Raph picked up the Sais and held them like he used to. He examined them and started to twirl them. As Raph spun them faster, he started to see a image of him and Leo fighting. The door opened quickly, snapping Raph out of his thoughts…but not out of the fighting trance. Raph threw the Sais at the incoming intruder.

"AHHH!" Mikey yelled as he ducked and barely kept his head. Mikey's eyes were wide as he looked up and saw that Raph's eyes were filled with a fighting rage. Mikey saw that look in Raph's eyes whenever he would fight with anyone, especially Leo. Mikey's scream snapped Raph back to reality…well, back to the amnesia part of it. Mikey saw the rage disappear and become replaced with fear and concern.

"I'm so sorry Michelangelo-san," Raph said as he ran over to Mikey. Mikey stood up, wondering if the rage he saw in Raph's eyes was really there. "Something just came over me, are you hurt?"

"Nah, but I think that the others are gonna want ta hear 'bout this."

"I do not want to burden them."

"Ya won't."

"But-"

"Sorry…we have shells, now c'mon!" Mikey grabbed Raph's wrist and pulled him out to Donnie's room. Mikey opened the door and pulled Raph in after him.

"Hi Mike, Raph," Donnie greeted as he put down the metal that he was cutting. "Why did you scream earlier Mike?"

"Raph threw his Sais at me, but I saw somethin' I neva thought I would since Raph's got amnesia," Mikey said, gaining Donnie attention. Raph was also paying attention; he wanted to see if they knew what was wrong with him. "Ya know how Raph got tha' crazed look in his eyes when he fought?"

"Yes," Donnie replied. Raph had no idea what they were talking about. Him, fight? Surely not!

"Raph had that looked when he threw them at me, an' all I did was open tha door!"

"Then it is happening already," Donnie said as he and Mikey looked at Raph, who was looking at the floor.

Review for more.


	14. Answers

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the wait.

"What do you mean, Donatello-san?" Raph asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well, Raph, remember how when you first met us, Leo said that we just have to wait for you to regain your memory?" Donnie said.

"Yes," Raph said.

"Well, it seems that when you come in physical contact with something of importance of yours, you will gain back some of your memory."

"Here we go with tha mumbo-jumbo," Mikey said as he rolled his eyes. Raph smiled at Mikey's actions.

"Okay, do you want me to tell you when I start to remember things?" Raph asked.

"Sure, I can keep a list of what you have already used, like your Sai," Donnie said as he started to looked for an unused notebook.

"Jus' don' try ta shish-kabob me again, 'k?" Mikey asked.

"Deal," Raph said as he smiled.

"Found it!" Donnie said as he held a red notebook. "Okay, so the things that you have come in contact with that sparked your mind was the hole in your wall, and your Sai," Donnie said as he jotted them down as quickly as possible. "Oh, and Raph, you do not have to be afraid."

"Thank you for all of your assistance Donatello-san," Raph said. Mikey and Raph soon left Donnie's room, in search for where Raph's Sai impaled.

"Here they are!" Mikey said as he pried them out of a pillar. "Here Raph." Mikey handed them to Raph who took them and quickly put them back where he found them. He then went into the kitchen where Master Splinter was.

"Hello Raphael," Master Splinter greeted as he took a sip of the steaming tea that he had just finished making.

"Hello Splinter-Sensei," Raph said with a smile.

"Would you like some tea?" Master Splinter asked as he pointed in the direction of the teapot.

"I would love some." Raph took a cup of the steaming tea and drank it with Master Splinter as they exited the kitchen.

"OH MY GOD!" Mikey yelled.

"What is it Michelangelo?" Master Splinter asked, seeing how Mikey was gaping at them.

"Raph…TEA!" Mikey yelled.

"What do you mean Michelangelo-san?" Raph asked.

"You drinking TEA!"

"It is good," Master Splinter said.

"But for RAPH?"

Review for more.


	15. The Sketch

Enjoy!

"What do you mean Michelangelo-san? Tea is a very delectable drink," Raph said. As Mikey just watched him with a gaping expression.

"Its jus' tha' I've neva'…_eva'_…seen ya drink tea…_EVA'_!" Mikey said. Raph looked at Mikey, not quite understanding what he meant. Raph sat next to Mikey on the couch while master Splinter went to his room to meditate.

"What are you watching?" Raph asked, trying to get the subject of conversation off of him. Plus, it was odd looking.

"It's a funny show 'bout…hey! Ya're tryin' ta change tha subject ain't ya?" Mikey asked, only partly understanding what Raph was trying to do.

"No, Michelangelo-san. Why would I do that?" Raph answered. Mikey didn't catch what Raph was doing.

"Oh, okay. Well…" Mikey said as he began to described the show and its plot to Raph, who let out of sigh of relief when Mikey had changed the subject without knowing it.

"I think that I am going to go to my room," Raph said after Mikey had finished a five minute description.

"Sure, see ya lata'!" Mikey called when Raph stood up.

"Goodbye Michelangelo-san," Raph said as he walked over to his room. He closed the door and walked inside. Raph looked around the room and didn't find anything interesting until he saw something sticking out from underneath his bed. Raph reached underneath it and pulled out a bag. He opened in and pulled everything out of it. The one thin that seemed to catch his eye was a sketch. Raph touched it and a memory played before his eyes. He remembered drawing out a sketch after arguing with Leo. He had just punched the hole in his wall and he got a piece of paper and started to draw dead, mutilated bodies. It felt like a headache was taking over so Raph let go of the sketch. After the headache dissipated, Raph picked up the sketch and went to Donnie's room. He lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in," Donnie answered from the other side. Raph opened the door and closed it as he walked inside. "Hi Raph."

"Hello Donatello-san," Raph said. Donnie looked up from his invention to see what Raph had come to visit him about.

"What do you have there?" Donnie asked once he was the old-looking piece of paper in Raph's hand.

"I believe that this drawing has helped me regain some memories," Raph said as he passed the piece of old paper to Donnie. Donnie took it, but once his eyes looked at what was drawn on it, a chill ran down his spine and everything in him felt like it froze.

"Can you tell me what you remembered?" Donnie asked, getting a sense of anger, pain, and anguish radiating from the tones. Raph told him about the hole in his wall, the fight and how he found it in a bag underneath his bed. "Is that all?"

"Yes," Raph said as Donnie asked if he could show the piece of paper to their other brothers and father. Donnie just then realized how little they knew about their brother right then. Donnie wrote down the sketch on the list.

"Well, I'm going to go show this to the others, do you want to come with me?" Donnie asked as he and Raph stood up.

"No, I believe that I really need to rest," Raph replied. They parted in their paths, and Donnie was trying to think of ways to tell the others about this.

Review for more.


	16. What Do We Have Here?

Here you go!

Raph walked into his room, not even touching anything till he went to his bed and collapsed on it. Raph breathed in deep as he closed his eyes. For some he reason, well…one that he could not figure out, remembering his life took a lot more energy than he could spare. Raph breathed in deep again and he was soon asleep. Dreams for his life came to him, yet when he woke up; Raph could not remember any bit of them.

With Donnie

Donnie had called them all into his lab after telling them that it was important. Everyone sat in a circle as Donnie showed them the sketch. "When did Raph draw that?" Mikey asked after everyone had seen it, and went a few shades lighter in color.

"Raph told me that he saw himself fighting with Leo, then punching the hole in his wall, and then drawing it," Donnie said as he put the sketch down, just glad to get it out of his sight.

"We did not know that Raphael was dealing with his anger in such a manner," Master Splinter said.

"Neither did I," Donnie said. "Raph said that he found this in a bag underneath his bed. It seems like Raph wanted to hide this from us."

"It seems that to help Raph regain his old life, we must learn about the true Raph first," Master Splinter said. Leo and Mikey nodded.

"But how, Master Splinter?" Leo asked.

"The answers in the journey are always in front of your face, you just have not realized them," Master Splinter said. Donnie remembered that phrase when he was studying Latin so he went to go try to remember it when everyone went to finish what they were doing earlier.

"The answers are in front of us," Donnie said as he typed many different things on his laptop. Just then Donnie remembered something. "In front of your face. Master Splinter meant Raph!" Donnie went to draw a blueprint of Raph's room, trying to see what was in front of him when he woke up. When it was done, Donnie started to look for different things. "The hole! When Raph wakes up, he sees the hole first, but what does it mean?" Donnie stood up and decided that it would be best if he went to examine it himself. Donnie knocked on the door and a tired looking Raph opened it.

"Hello Donatello-san," Raph greeted with a smile.

"Hi Raph," Donnie said. "I think that I figured something out, can I examine the hole in your wall?"

"Sure, do you mind if I go back to sleep though?" Raph asked as he yawned.

"Fine by me," Donnie said as he gave Raph a reassuring smile. Raph went to his bed and was asleep in a few seconds. Donnie went over to the wall and placed his hand on it. The first two things that he noticed were the lack of cold that stone has, and the texture. It felt like plaster instead on stone. "Odd, I checked the whole lair when we first moved he, and it was fully made of stone, and how could Raph punch though stone?" Donnie whispered to himself. He ran his fingers along the plaster and felt where it turned into stone. Donnie took the pencil that he carried with him and drew the boundaries. The image was a perfect square. "Odd." Donnie left Raph's room as quietly as he could and he went to get some tools for removing the plaster, but he wouldn't do it until Raph was awake.

Review for more.


	17. Who Said You Could Take This?

Thanks for the review Pacphys. You'll find out.

Donnie waited until Raph was awake and when Raph gave him his okay. Donnie had on protective goggles and he told no one to enter the room when he was drilling. Donnie had started with the outline, he drilled until all of the plaster was gone and he found a safe. "Raph had a safe?" Donnie said to himself. Donnie grabbed his stethoscope and began to find the numbers. After a few minutes, Donnie had unlocked the safe and opened it. Donnie looked in there for a while, letting the image get through to his nerves. "This is not good." Donnie reached inside the safe and pulled out a small wooden box covered in bloody fingerprints. Donnie gathered up his tools and the wooden box. He left Raph's room and told them that it was okay to go back in.

"What's that Don?" Mikey asked, fear ran through him once he saw the blood.

"I plan on finding that out myself."

"Are you gonna look?"

"I have to pick the lock first."

"Can I see what's in it?"

"Sure, I think that it would be best if we all saw what it contains."

"I'll go get the others." Donnie nodded as Mikey ran to get the others to go into the living room. Donnie set the bloodstained box on his lap as he waited for the others to come and see. When everyone was seated, Donnie began to pick the lock. After a few tries, Donnie and the others heard a click. Right as Donnie went to open the box, something snapped within Raph. He grabbed the box and relocked it.

"What are you doing Raph?" Leo asked, a bit angry that Raph took it before they could see what was in it.

"Who said tha' ya could take this?" Raph growled. Right then they knew that Raph had either come back of was having serious mood swings. "Why did ya tear up ma wall? And wha' makes ya think tha' ya can take wha' doesn' belong ta ya!" Donnie noticed that New York accent.

"Raph?" Donnie asked. Raph looked at him with rage in his eyes. "Is that really you?"

"Who tha _fuck _do ya think it is Donnie?" Raph asked as he eyed them suspiciously.

"You're back?" Mikey asked as everyone's eyes filled with tears. "You're actually back!" Everyone went to go hug Raph, leaving him stunned.

"What is wrong wit ya? Did ya'll sniff somethin'?" Raph asked when they all let go. Donnie explained everything, what happened, what they were doing, and why he drilled in his wall. "Ya do know tha' ya're gonna put ma wall back, ain't ya?"

"With pleasure," Donnie said. Later that day, Raph put the box back in the hole and Donnie replaced the wall with a thick substance that he guaranteed would not break or bend…no matter how hard Raph hit it. "Raph?" Donnie asked when the wall was put up again.

"Yeah Donnie?"

"What was in that box?"

"Somethin' tha' I can' explain…yet. Maybe I will someday, bu' no' today."

"I look forward to that day."

"Ya say tha' now," Raph muttered as Donnie left his room. Donnie later returned with Raph's Sai and sketch.

"I believe that these belong to you." Raph smirked as he took them and put them back where they belonged.

"Hey Donnie!" Raph called as Donnie went to leave. Donnie turned around.

"Yes?"

"What were ya guys workin' on when Mike tried ta give me tha death sentence?" Donnie grinned.

"You'll find out soon."

"You suck."

"I know. Raph?"

"Yeah?"

"Beware of Mike with tools."

"Will do."

Review for more.


End file.
